zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Bust / Backyard Hodge Podge
Candace challenges Buford to keep Phineas and Ferb’s invention from disappearing so that she can sweep in and casually bust her brothers. Across town, Doofenshmirtz has had one too many lattes and is experiencing an extra burst of evil energy. The boys create a new invention using recycled parts from past projects. Mom is too exhausted from baking pies all night and begins hallucinating, even to the point of actually seeing Phineas and Ferb’s big idea. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz, after learning that one of his inventions is used for good, creates an Eye Fog-inator in order to earn more royalty checks for evil. Summary Candace wakes up to find Buford already in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She asks why he’s there so early, and he explains that a Van Stomm must show up anyway if they set their alarm clock too early. After he criticizes Candace’s lack of busting skills, she challenges him to keep the boys’ invention from disappearing, and he accepts due to another Van Stomm rule. Major Monogram wakes up Perry, who is sleeping on Phineas’ bed, from a Stumbleberry Finkbat trading card, explaining that Carl had installed a nanoscreen on it while disguised as Candace. Monogram explains that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was seen ordering an extra-large coffee, and sends Perry out to stop him just as Phineas and Ferb walk in. As Linda leaves for the beach, Candace states that she won’t need to call to bust the boys, as she’s got everything covered. Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Doofenshmirtz, hopped up on evil energy due to his soy venti latte extra-caf-and-a-half quadruple sugar, blood pressure bomberino, traps him in a cage via a contraption inspired by a board game. He then presents his Luffa-plex Dill Pickle-inator, which sends people into orbit. Perry simply steps out of the cage and begins fighting Doofenshmirtz. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas and Ferb are surprised to see Buford there so early. Baljeet, Isabella, and Irving arrive, and Phineas presents his idea for the day’s project: a tooth-shaped, dental hygiene-inspired theme park ride, inspired when the boys were brushing their teeth. Their friends all agree to help out, with Irving selling tooth-shaped balloons, or “Toothaloons.” While everyone builds the Dental Hygienosphere, Candace keeps an eye on Buford, confirming that he’s making sure it doesn’t go anywhere. Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Baljeet climb aboard for the ride, but Candace pulls Buford off. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoporated, Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz down the contraption’s stairs. He then jumps to the top of a boxing glove with an anvil under it. Doofenshmirtz attempts to follow, but is launched directly into the anvil, which promptly falls on him. While Candace lists all sorts of things that could happen to the ride, making it disappear, Buford points out that he has prepared for all of these. Candace gleefully runs off to get Linda. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still fighting, and Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz into the -inator, which starts firing. The ray hits a chair by Buford, who realizes he didn’t take into account random green rays from the sky, and begins throwing objects such as Irving’s Toothaloon helium tank into the ray’s path so they won’t hit the ride. When he’s run out of objects, he jumps into the ray’s path and starts floating towards space. However, his TUFF SHOO LAYSIZZ! catch on the ride, yanking it away just after the four kids exit. Doofenshmirtz attempts to use fake martial arts to fight Perry, but accidentally kicks his shoe at him, stunning him. Doof runs to the -inator and attempts to send Perry into orbit, but Perry throws the shoe at him, causing the ray to hit the top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building instead, taking Doof and Perry with it. Buford, still floating, detaches the giant tooth from his shoelaces, and the ride falls to earth. However, Perry breaks the -inator with Doofenshmirtz’s shoe, causing all the floating objects, Buford included, to fall. Fortunately, his TUFF SHOO LAYSIZZ! catch on the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, and Phineas greets him. At the exact moment, Candace brings Linda into the backyard, but the ride is nowhere in sight. Linda offers pie, and everyone except Buford (who is still stuck in the tree) runs inside. Candace orders Buford to explain himself, and Buford musically states that when a Van Stomm doesn’t succeed the first time, they give up. Somewhere in the desert, the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated crashes down. Doofenshmirtz climbs out and states that he’s okay, just as the Dental Hygienosphere lands on him, crushing the building. He immediately states that he is no longer okay. Buford and Baljeet are, with Phineas and Ferb’s aid, trying to figure out what a vegetarian zombie would eat, when Isabella asks what the boys are doing. Phineas answers that they’re trying to help solve the recycling problem by making something out of parts from their old inventions. Inspired by a remark from Buford, Phineas realizes they need to make an “invention casserole,” throwing all their old parts into one giant invention. Phineas then wonders where Perry is; in response, Parry Gripp shows up. After Phineas introduces him, he clarifies that he meant to wonder where his pet platypus is. In the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, Perry is stuffed after eating Linda’s burnt pies. Linda has been up all night cooking for the “Live and Let Pie” charity event, and has burnt many pies in the process. Lawrence comes by, practicing for a speech to be given later that day, and Linda suggests that he practice in front of Candace. After burning another pie, Linda also wonders where Perry is, and has to clarify what she meant after Parry Gripp reappears. Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram announces that it’s his birthday. After Perry declines a slice of cake, Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been receiving a stream of money into his bank account, and tells him to investigate. Carl appears, and patches in all the other O.W.C.A. agents to sing a birthday song for him, during which Perry exits the lair. Lawrence is practicing his speech, about an ancient tribe called the Ornithorhynchans who dressed as platypi for rituals, boring Candace to exhaustion. She tells her father that she has to go help a bunch of her friends build a big human pyramid, and leaves, but not before suggesting that Lawrence spice up his speech with some visual aids. Lawrence agrees and decides to spruce it up. Perry glides into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is immediately trapped in an ophthalmologist’s chair. Doofenshmirtz explains that he invented some technology that is currently being used in eye examinations, and is earning royalty payments from it; however, he is upset that something he invented is being used for good instead of evil. Because of this, he has invented the Eye Fog-inator, which temporary causes blurry vision for the people zapped with it. This will force them to visit the eye doctor, leading to further royalty payments for Doofenshmirtz, allowing him to use that money for evil. Having finished his explanation, Doofenshmirtz zaps Perry with the -inator. It works, but upon being asked, Perry simply shrugs; in response, Doofenshmirtz zaps himself to make sure it’s working. It works, blurring Doofenshmirtz’s vision as well. Perry breaks out of his trap and tries to attack Doofenshmirtz but misses. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Irving has joined the other kids, who have found lots of old items they can use for their “invention casserole” (such as an old sweatshirt that can be enlarged into a parachute, and a parachute that can be shrunk into a sweater). Upon Phineas’ comment that it’s too bad Perry isn’t there to see it, Parry Gripp shows up again, and he and the kids sing about all the parts that are going into this massive invention. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are trying to fight, but neither can see the other, so Doofenshmirtz punches a chair by mistake. Back at the invention, all the kids are testing it out, commenting on how well all the old parts work together. Phineas and Ferb comment on how fun it was, and Parry Gripp agrees before leaving. Doofenshmirtz comments to himself that he probably shouldn’t have blurred his own vision, unintentionally allowing Perry to follow the sound and successfully attack him. Doof realizes he can zap himself again to clear his vision, but trips over a pile of buckets when trying to make his way to the Eye Fog-inator. Linda is still burning pies, and tries to give one to Perry, only to realize that she’s mistaken a bread bag for a platypus. As Linda realizes she’s starting to see things, the bread bag breaks into dance, and the pies all start singing the digits of pi. In desperation, Linda calls Candace and asks her to come help with the pies, as she’s starting to “see weird things.” Thinking that Linda saw the Big Idea, Candace immediately runs home, causing the human pyramid to collapse. Completely frazzled, Linda turns to see Lawrence, who is dressed as a platypus and imitating an Ornythorhynchan ritual chant. She leaves, convinced she’s losing it. Lawrence decides he needs to spruce up his speech even more, but sprains his elbow while emphasizing the word “spruce.” Linda steps outside in hopes that the fresh air will wake her, only to see the massive invention in the backyard. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz has made his way over to the Eye Fog-inator. He sets it and steps back in order to have it clear his vision, but trips over another pile of buckets and falls off the balcony. The -inator fires, launching a ray across town. Perry clears his own vision by firing the -inator at himself, then uses a metal hand from his trap to smash the machine. Candace is preparing for an epic bust when she gets home, but is hit by the Eye Fog-inator’s stray ray while running through the backyard gate. Linda asks if Candace sees what she’s seeing; as Candace’s vision has been blurred, Candace honestly answers that she sees nothing. Linda goes inside to lie down. Doofenshmirtz completes his tumble from the balcony by catching his foot on the ophthalmologist’s sign. Balthazar, walking out, comments that he can see everything clearly; his father remarks that whoever invented the ophthalmology gizmo must be someone dedicated to doing good, much to Doofenshmirtz’s exasperation. Meanwhile, Lawrence has started his speech on the Ornythorhynchan tribe, still in platypus garb. One man in the audience wonders why Lawrence’s arm is in a sling; another points out that that fact isn’t what’s weird about this. End Credits Feeling better after taking a nap, Linda looks outside and sees the backyard creation. Concluding that she’s still out of it, she goes back to bed. This is followed by the first verse of Backyard Hodge Podge. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and himself (uncredited) * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram and himself (uncredited) * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, OWCA Agents * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Parry Gripp as Himself * Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz * Additional voices: Daran Norris Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2013 television episodes